Okay
by WB2490
Summary: This is one take on a post 2x14 moment, it came slightly fluffier than intended but overall okay. First Chapter is Alex and Maggie, during which Maggie has a big revelation and the Second Chapter is mainly Kara and Alex resolving the tension.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't pick it up, you can let the DEO be Danvers-less for tonight, a night off will do you good" Maggie Said softly

'But it won't be" Alex replied curtly

"What? 'Asked a slightly confused Maggie

"It won't be Danvers-less, Kara will be there and she is a Danvers" Alex said slightly more forcefully than she had meant to.

Maggie didn't know how to respond, at first she was taken aback by the sharpness in Alex's voice.

Then her mind slowly worked through the words, of course Kara was a Danvers but in Maggie's mind Kara Danvers didn't work for the DEO Supergirl did. Supergirl in all her flying, bullet proof superhero glory. Then suddenly Maggie's brain did what Alex's must have done all along, it shifted and Supergirl and Kara Danvers became the same person. Maggie knew she loved Alex even if it was a little too soon to say so out loud and along with that came caring deeply about Kara. It wasn't hard either the kid was a freaking ray of golden sunshine, it would have been harder to not care about her. They hadn't been in her lifelong but she knew to be happy she needed the Danvers sisters to be safe and happy too. Her mind had wrapped around Alex's job fairly easily it wasn't that different from her own. However she never thought about how freaking Kara Danvers flew into burning buildings on purpose, she got in front of bullets, and flew bombs out of the city. Once that switch flipped it only took about 20 seconds from being blissfully unaware to in a state of medium panic.

"Maggie are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh I just said something to Kara earlier that I shouldn't have," Alex replied looking closely at Maggie

"Kara is Supergirl" Maggie said matter of factly

"You knew that Maggie, are you okay, you look a little pale" Alex asked with concern

"Little. Kara. Danvers. is Supergirl oh no, no way, nope not okay, but when and then that one time, and then there was that, what, no, nope ,I forbid it , we can't have this, you have to tell her to stop" Maggie said quickly

"Stop what, Maggie slow down are you okay?" Alex mimicked breathing trying to bring Maggie back to her.

"Kara, we have to stop her from being Supergirl like right now, do you know how dangerous the crap Supergirl pulls is, she intentionally heads toward danger, she's flown a bomb out of this city at least two times that I know of, Little Danvers can't be doing that I can't let something happen to her" Maggie said with intent

Alex just smiled at Maggie, Maggie was suddenly experiencing things closer to how Alex had when Kara came put as Supergirl. Alex had and always would see her as Kara Danvers her adorable little sister first and even though she's a superhero who was bulletproof most of the time she would never stop seeing her that way even when she had on the suit. It had taken Alex almost a year to be okay with the Superhero thing, mostly because she knew it was what Kara needed to do and because she could be right by her side as part of the DEO. Looking at the panic in Maggie's eyes was almost like looking in a mirror for those first few months. It was so overwhelming to Alex that Maggie loved Kara this much.

"She can't be stopped Maggie, trust me I tried at first but Kara Danvers has the heart of a hero and always has. Even when she wasn't using her powers, she volunteered for every possible cause with every free moment. She has always been extraordinary kind, inherently good and extremely helpful. "

Maggie still looked unconvinced so Alex thought back to a fun story with Kara that might break the tension.

"You know there was one time I did see her act slightly closer to us earthlings. In college I was dating David Harvey pretty seriously so I brought him home for winter break to meet Kara and my Mom. I can't even honestly remembering the reason but he broke up with me at my house, it ended with me crying in my room and Kara came upstairs gave me a hug and then with this intense scowl she asked me if she could punch him in the face. If of course she held back on her powers and I swear the way she asked made me laugh so hard that I forgot why I was even upset. I just smiled at her and told her that she could punch him if she wanted, now I was thinking this is Kara she doesn't even smash bugs she wasn't actually going to follow through. Then I looked up and she was gone and I'm so bummed I didn't get to see this part because Eliza says it was epic. She marched down the stairs looked him straight in the eyes, pulled back her arm and just cold cocked him right in the nose. I came running downstairs when I heard the commotion and Eliza is apologizing to David who is cursing under his breath and Kara is looking so smug that she didn't break his nose but injured him just enough. "Alex smiled as she told the story although it caused a pang of guilt to reverb through her body recalling what she said earlier.

"But she carries bombs out of the city Alex, Little Danvers!" Maggie states with purpose.

"And it scares the crap out of me every single time" Alex replies with a soft smile

"How do you do it, because right now I don't think I can ever separate adorable Little Danvers from Supergirl?" Maggie looks at Alex

"I don't separate them, they are both Kara Danvers my baby sister." Alex states simply

"This is going to be tough isn't it "Maggie looks at Alex

"Just for a few months and then you get used to it, until a major disaster strikes and Kara flies straight toward it leaving you behind. Then you take a few years off your life stress listening to the DEO com system trying to decipher if she's okay. Then she comes home a little roughed up and you put her on a sunbed and then she smiles at you and you can't even be mad. I mean have you seen that kid smile, it could melt even the coldest of hearts" Alex says fondly

"She does have a powerful smile but I think that might be a Danvers sister trait. Also that sounds absolutely awful. It sounds like I am going to have to get a cardiologist and take up running so your little sister doesn't give me a heart attack before 40. Does she really go places without back up? Seriously can we stop that because that's insane we can sit her down and be like look little Danvers you can save the world but you aren't allowed to without backup" says a flustered Maggie

"I tell you what you can try to have that conversation, I will be there to back you up" Alex laughs

"Okay, well for now you need to go" Maggie states

"What happened to the DEO can go Danvers-less" Alex smiles slightly at her

"Kara needs back up" Maggie smiles at her

"Yes, she does, I'll see you later Sawyer" Alex says leaning in for a kiss

"Yeah I'm going with you I thought that was clear in this conversation" Maggie says standing up and re-holstering her gun

"Of course, you are" Alex smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had brought Mon El to the DEO immediately after the call, Winn and J'ohn were waiting for her. After the night they had she wasn't sure if she would see Alex there but her wondering was quelled when she saw Maggie and Alex come in. She gave them a small smile as they walked in. She noticed Maggie staring straight at her not making eye contact with anyone else and Kara briefly wondered if she had done something wrong.

"CADMUS now has the name of every alien but what would the goal for that be?" Mon El asked Winn

"I'm not sure but we need to figure it out fast, I am trying to see if there was anything pertinent in the case files that Jeremiah looked at but I don't know if those were a decoy" Winn replied.

"It will go faster if we split up the cases, set up a conference room. Kara, can I speak with you for a minute" Alex replied to them

Everyone dispersed except for Maggie she stayed near by watching every move Kara made it was kind of freaking Kara out.

"Alex, we should really get to work" Kara stated more nervously than she intended

Kara didn't know what to expect from Alex it had been a long emotional day and she wasn't sure where they stood.

"And we will but first" Alex replied Kara could sense the nervousness in her voice.

Then Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara felt such immense relief that tears started flowing which in turn made Alex cry, they stayed hugging for a long while and then Alex pulled Kara out still holding tightly to her arms so she could look her in the eyes.

"Kara I should have never said those words to you …" Alex says intensely

Kara softly tries to cut her off she knows that it has been a long day for Alex "I know you didn't mean them"

"Let me finish "Alex says gently and pauses not quite sure where to begin.

"I told Maggie the David Harvey story and it made me realize that you were the only person who has ever offered to punch someone for me." Alex laughed smiling at Kara

"Maggie's going to think I am a lunatic now, although it makes my planned shovel talk more effective" Kara replies matter of factly

"Where did you hear about shovel talks" Alex asked with a smile

"Winn" Kara replies simply

"Of course he did, well we should circle back to that later. I don't want to get to far off topic. "Alex was trying to steady herself for what was coming next and as always Kara sensed Alex trying to prepare and Kara's blue eyes gently replied silently that it was going to be okay no one else on this earth could steady Alex like Kara could.

"Kara, you are my little sister and I love you and nothing could change that, no matter what side you're on, if you encounter red kryptonite, if you fall in love with that frat boy, if you shoot me nothing could ever change you being my sister. I'm not saying we won't fight again we probably will "Alex pauses for effect and to collect herself because it is really important Kara hears this part " my love for you is never in any way conditional. I need you to understand that okay. I will always love you no matter what." Alex stated with a soft intensity

Kara's first reaction is tears but she manages to keep them in for the most part, her eyes get a little misty but Alex feels so very bad she can hear it in hear heartbeat and controlled breaths, also Maggie is still staring at her and she knows she needs to break the tension for Alex a little bit.

"Why would I shoot you? "Kara looks incredulous

"That was so not the point kid" Alex laughs and pulls her in for a hug

After another strong and long hug Kara knows what she wants to say to Alex it's all been said before but she feels like she can never tell Alex enough.

"I know … I love you too Alex so very much. I know it wasn't fair or easy to get an alien little sister at 14 but I am so grateful to you and for you and I won't lie it hurt to hear you say those things but I know you didn't mean them. You have always looked after me and given me strength, Alex Danvers you are the one person I will always need on this planet "Kara smiles

"Hey you were never a burden, you were the best gift I could have ever gotten and maybe 14-year-old me did realize that at first but I do now and I love you Kara Danvers" Alex says reassuringly

They hug again this time with tears of happiness realizing that the hugging was getting excessive but not caring because damn it the Danvers sisters loved each other and that's all that mattered and good Rao Maggie was still staring.

"Hey Alex, can I ask you something" Kara says curiously

"Anything Kid" Alex replies

"Why has your girlfriend been starting at since she got here?" Kara asks

"Because she realized you are Supergirl" Alex says with a laugh

"But hasn't she known for a while?" Kara asks

"Yes, but she just realized that you Kara "Little" Danvers is one and the same with Supergirl" Alex explains

"I think I am missing something because I am really confused by that statement, also is this Little Danvers thing going to stick because technically I'm older" Kara states

"I'm the big sister on this planet kid and yeah it's going to stick, I think I can show you what I mean but I have to punch you and you are going to have to pretend that it actually hurts okay" Alex says light heartedly she felt so much better to be connected with Kara again

"And this will help me understand why Maggie is staring at me" Kara asks

"Yes" Alex says

"Okay go for it" Kara says

Alex pulls back her arm as far as she can and hits Kara square in the face knowing that she can't hurt her and right on cue Kara screams out in fake agony. Maggie runs over quickly and starts fussing over Kara asking where it hurts while simultaneously berating Alex for hitting her so hard.

"Okay I get it now, she just realized that your little sister is Supergirl and she's freaking out about all the alien weapons that could kill me" Kara states

"What alien weapons, I was worried about the bombs I didn't even know about the alien weapons "Maggie states worriedly

"Maggie calm down, it's okay we are all as safe as we can be I promise" Alex looks at her softly

"Maybe I could become a DEO agent that way I know what weapons are where and then we could make a map and there could be like red zones where you aren't allowed to go" Maggie says

Alex placed a small kiss on Maggie's lips mid-way through the rant and walks to the conference room, Kara listens to Maggie mumble about maps for a moment longer because it's so entertaining but she knows there is work to be done so she gives Maggie a quick hug before walking away.

"No Little Danvers you get back here I am serious about this map, also we need to have a discussion about back up when going into dangerous situations, also I think we need to talk about the Mon El situation he doesn't seem to be good enough for you "Maggie shouts at Kara as she walks away.

A few moments later Maggie joins them in the conference room and starts helping them sort through the case files.

"We aren't done talking you and I, you know that right" Maggie stares down Kara intensely

"I know and I look forward to it "Kara says with her megawatt smile tying to soften Maggie up and it works a little bit.

Kara laughs silently to herself so happy that all is right with Alex again because she is so important and she loves Maggie's sudden over protective switch, she knows Maggie and Alex are getting close and it makes her so happy that Alex has finally found a partner worthy of her. She briefly closes her eyes and listens to Alex's heartbeat and for the first time all night it's steady and calm, Kara opens her eyes and looks over and smiles at Alex making mental notes about her impending shovel talk.

Alex looks up to see Maggie still muttering about maps and intermittently asking J'ohn about alien weapons and she sees Kara smile at her and she just smiles back at the two most important people in her life knowing that everything was going to work out, because having someone see past that suit and care about her sister as much as she did was more that she could have asked for from Maggie. Then there was Kara who had always been the bright shining light in her life beaming with happiness and love. Kara who had easily forgiven her cruel worlds. They were going to be okay Alex could feel that.


End file.
